


When Irish Eyes Are Smiling

by verhalen



Series: Corn Of Eternity [14]
Category: Flameborn (Multiverse), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Boys Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, St. Patrick's Day, The War Of The Potato, Today I Learned: Icelandic Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: In The War Of The Potato, Dara finally gets to have the last laugh.
Relationships: Anthony Hewlett-Johnson (OMC)/Sören Sigurðsson (OMC)
Series: Corn Of Eternity [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973479
Kudos: 10





	When Irish Eyes Are Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/gifts).



> This work will read like o-fic rather than anything Tolkien-related if you are not previously acquainted with my multiverse. It's listed in the Tolkien tags for ease of people following along, to be able to find it.
> 
> Sören Sigurðsson and Anthony Hewlett-Johnson are my OCs; refer to my [Transformative Works Statement](https://verhalen.dreamwidth.org/263827.html) if you require more info.
> 
> Yeyette and Dara are [Detergent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detergent/pseuds/detergent)'s OCs and borrowed with permission.

**March 2020**  
  
"What smells so good?" Sören's nostrils twitched as he and Anthony walked through the front door. Yeyette and Dara were sitting on the couch together, Yeyette with her feet up; the TV was on but neither of them seemed to be paying much attention.  
  
"I've got corned beef and cabbage going in the crock pot," Yeyette explained. "It's traditional for Saint Patrick's Day."  
  
Dara snorted. "Traditional for _Americans._ It's not traditionally authentic Irish."  
  
Sören couldn't resist ribbing Dara again. It was never malicious, only good-natured teasing, though Sören didn't understand how someone could be from a country and say that wasn't them; in Iceland you were an Icelander whether you were a descendant from the ancient Vikings or a more recent immigrant. "For someone who's not Irish, you sure have some definite opinions on what's Irish or not."  
  
Dara gave him a look, and before he could reply with "I'm not feckin' Irish" once again, Yeyette smirked and said, "Sören, you know who _is_ Irish? You."  
  
Sören's eyebrows went up.  
  
Yeyette nodded and continued, "The first settlers of Iceland were Irish, and there were DNA studies done that show Icelanders have Irish DNA. You're the most Irish person around here."  
  
Anthony chuckled. "Now I have an excuse to get you a kilt."  
  
Dara and Yeyette exchanged conspiratorial glances. "We did get you a little something, since this is your people's holiday, and all," Dara said.  
  
Dara and Yeyette led Sören into the kitchen, where the delicious smell of the corned beef and cabbage got stronger. There was a small box sitting on the table. Sören opened it and found a large round pin with a shamrock on it, and text on the shamrock that said: KISS ME I'M IRISH. Yeyette did the honors of pinning it on him, and then Anthony came over to give Sören a kiss. First a chaste one, then he went back for more, a deep, sensual kiss with tongue that made Yeyette and Dara clear their throats.  
  
Anthony's cheeks were pink when he stepped back. He tousled Sören's curls and with a smile he teased, "Mmmm, magically delicious."  
  
"He's always after me lucky charms," Sören quipped.

**Author's Note:**

> [The bit about Icelanders having Irish DNA is true!](https://www.irishtimes.com/news/why-people-in-iceland-look-just-like-us-1.1104676)


End file.
